Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
__INDEX__ Jahren) | founder = Rabbiner Dr. Shlomo Riskin | location = Efrat | origins = | key_people = David Nekrutman (Direktor) Rabbiner Dr. Eugene Korn (Akademischer Direktor) Limor Riskin (Operationen Direktor) | area_served = | focus = Theologische Ausbildung für Gemeinde und Mission | method = | revenue = | endowment = | num_volunteers = | num_employees = | num_members = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = „So kommt denn und laßt uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR“ ~Jesaja 1:18 | homepage = www.cjcuc.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Das Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit oder CJCUC (The Center for Jewish-Christian Understanding and Cooperation) ist eine Bildungseinrichtung, in der Christen, die Israel bereisen, die hebräische Bibel mit orthodoxen Rabbinern studieren und sich über die hebräischen Wurzeln des Christentums informieren können. Das Zentrum wurde 2008 von Rabbiner Shlomo Riskin gegründet und hat seinen Sitz in Efrat. Seine Aufgabe ist es in Jesaja 1:18 verwurzelt: „So kommt denn und lasst uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR“. Geschichte Die ideologische Grundlage, welche die Einrichtung des CJCUC im Jahr 2008 ermöglichte, stammt aus der Zeit der Auseinandersetzung mit den Folgen des Zweiten Weltkriegs und den Gräueltaten des Holocaust: 1964 publizierte Rabbi Joseph Soloveitchik, Lehrer und Mentor Rabbi Shlomo Riskins, des Gründers von CJCUC, einen Aufsatz mit dem Titel "Confrontation",Confrontation, Tradition 6:2 p5-9, 1964. Reprinted in "A Treasury of Tradition", Hebrew Publishing Co, NY, 1967. in dem er seine Ansichten über interreligiösen Dialog erläuterte und sorgfältig Richtlinien vorgab, die einen Dialog gestatten, der nach Ansicht von Rabbi Riskin nicht nur erlaubt, sondern notwendig ist. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fanden grundlegende ideologische Verschiebungen in den Reihen der römisch-katholischen Kirche statt und ein Jahr nach Rabbi Soloveitchik Aufsatz wurde vom Zweiten Vatikanischen Konzil Nostra Aetate, die Erklärung über das Verhältnis der (römisch-katholischen) Kirche zu den nichtchristlichen Religionen beschlossen und veröffentlicht. Nostra Aetate entließ die Juden aus der Verantwortung für die Kreuzigung Jesu und gestand ein, dass der religiöse Antisemitismus eine bedeutende Rolle für die Gräueltaten gegen das jüdische Volk gespielt habe. Rabbi Riskin fand zu den jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen in den frühen 1960er Jahren, als er an Seminaren, die von David Flusser über die christlichen Evangelien an der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem gehalten wurden, teilnahm. Als orthodoxer Jude konnte er die Parallelen der Lehre Jesu zur hebräischen Schrift feststellen.Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – Seite 15 Nachdem er sich in Efrat niederließ, begann Rabbi Riskin sich für die christliche Welt zu engagieren. Die meisten der Christen, die Efrat besuchten, um zu hören und zu lernen, waren Evangelikale. Es begannen die Beziehungen zu Rev. Robert Stearns von Eagles Wings und Pastor John Hagee, der Rabbi Riskin als nach dessen Ansicht sehr eindrucksvoller, warmherziger und aufgeschlossener Mann mit klarem und eindeutigem Eintreten für die Liebe zum jüdische Volk beeindruckte. Als Rabbi Riskin Pastor Hagee mit der Frage konfrontierte, „Lieben Sie uns, weil Sie uns konvertieren wollen?“, antwortete Hagee „Ich liebe dich, weil in Genesis 12:3 der Herr zu Abraham sagt, 'Ich segne die, die dich segnen, und wer dir flucht, den werde ich verfluchen; und alle Völker auf Erden sollen durch dich gesegnet werden.' - Ich möchte gesegnet sein und nicht verflucht, Rabbi.“''Shabat HaGadol'' – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – Seite 18 Aufgabe Seit seiner Gründung im Jahr 2008 hat das CJCUC die Kommunikation zwischen den Glaubensgemeinschaften anhand des Bibeltextstudiums gefördert. Das Zentrum unterstreicht die theologische und historische Bedeutung des Landes Israel und wie der Kern jüdisch-christlicher Werte (nämlich der Heiligkeit des menschlichen Lebens, des Friedens und der Menschenwürde) Kultur und Konflikte des 21. Jahrhunderts beeinflussen können.CJCUC Statement on a Jewish Understanding of Christians and Christianity - Council of Centers on Jewish-Christian Relations - Mai 24, 2011 Das CJCUC beherbergt christliche Gruppen aus der ganzen Welt für ganztägige Seminare, die Touren zu biblischen Stätten wie dem nahen Jerusalem, dem Weg der Patriarchen und den Herodianischen Brunnen einschließen. Die Themen der Seminarreihe umfassen u.a. die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen, die Theologie der biblischen Feiertage, Bundestheologie und Mission, die Zehn Gebote, Satan, das Böse und der Freie Wille des Menschen, Judentum und der Dienst für Jesus und das nach dem Ebenbild Gottes geschaffene menschliche Leben. Das Zentrum bietet Fortbildungsseminare für Studierende und Lehrer der katholischen und evangelischen Fakultäten in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Europa an. Es hat in Nordamerika und Europa Beauftragte ernannt, um die Beziehungen zu religiösen Führern auf diesen Kontinenten zu koordinieren. Das CJCUC hat einen theologischen Think Tank eingerichtet, das Institut für Theologische Anfragen (ITI)http://www.cjcuc.com/site/iti/ Institut für Theologische Anfrage''CJCUC Announces the Publication of Covenant & Hope'' - standardnewswire.com - August 10, 2012. Dieses wird von Rabbi Eugene Korn und Robert Jenson vom Witherspoon Institute geleitet und besteht aus internationalen Wissenschaftlern und Theologen, welche die Bereiche von Übereinstimmung und Nichtübereinstimmung zwischen Juden und Christen abstecken.Covenant and Hope - Christian and Jewish Reflections - Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing Co. - Juli 2012 Die Themen konzentrieren sich auf vergangene und gegenwärtige jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen, Bund, Heil, Biblische Hermeneutik, Religion und Gewalt, ethischen Monotheismus und Messianismus. Das CJCUC hat zur Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe Mittel von der israelischen Familie Hertog, von der Paul Singer-Stiftung, von der Zion-Tor International Foundation, dem Justizministerium bekommen. Leistungen Die CJCUC Leistungen umfassen: * Kennenlernen der Fundamente der jüdischen und christlichen Religion für lateinamerikanische Priester und Rabbiner vor dem Hintergrund des Heiligen Landes.Priestly Blessings - The Jerusalem Post - März 10th, 2012WJC co-sponsors Israel trip of Latin American priests - worldjewishcongress.org - März 1, 2013 * Sponsoring einer lateinamerikanischen glaubensübergreifenden geistlichen Mission, die das Ziv Medical Center in Safed, Israel besuchte, um Sachspenden für verwundete syrische Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge zu leisten.Latin American clergy mission visits Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - jns.org - Mai 19, 2014Latin American clergy visit Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - The Bristol Press - Mai 23, 2014 * Das Zentrum schuf das erste Verzehrgutschein Programmhttp://cjcuc.com/site/cjcuc-food-voucher-program/ Verzehrgutschein Programm für finanziell benachteiligte christliche Araber, die im Land leben. * Das CJCUC holte gemeinsam mit CUFI zusammen 150 evangelische Pastoren aus den USA, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu erforschen.Jews and Christian Evangelicals work to improve communication - Deseret News - Juni 28, 2012 * Es unterstützte und gesponserte eine Studentengruppe der Yale University, bestehend aus orthodoxen Juden und aus evangelischen Christen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen.HHCC Makes Statement on Christian-Jewish Relations - hebraiccenter.org - Mai 23, 2011 * Im Juni 2013 traf CJCUC Academic Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn zusammen mit anderen Vertretern jüdischer Organisationen Papst Franziskus.Pope Francis meets the Jewish delegation - Israel diplomatisches Netzwerk - embassies.gov.il - Juni 24, 2013 * Executive Director CJCUC, David Nekrutman, ist der erste orthodoxe jüdische Schüler im Theologieprogramm der Oral Roberts University.Oral Roberts University - Excellence Magazine - Spring 2014 Edition - Seite 13 Er war der erste orthodoxe Jude, der auf einer Konferenz der Church of God in Christ (COGIC) reden und die Wichtigkeit eines Besuches von Israel mit den teilnehmern diskutieren konnte. Im April 2012 war er Hauptredner auf den ersten internationalen Veranstaltung CUFI in Nairobi, die mehr als 1.500 Afrikaner besuchten, um Israel zu unterstützen. Externe Links * Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit (CJCUC) - Offizielle Website (auf Englisch) * CJCUC Presse & Medienarchiv - (auf Englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Jüdische Organisation Kategorie:Jüdische Theologie Kategorie:Organisation (Israel) Kategorie:Bildung in Israel Kategorie:Bildungseinrichtung (Religion) Kategorie:Christentum in Israel Kategorie:Zionismus Kategorie:Organisation (Jüdisch-christlicher Dialog) Kategorie:Bildungseinrichtung